Forgive Me
by WishingStars89
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha has reached his limit and tells Kagome that he doesn't care if she never returns? Will she get his forgiveness, or is it over for good?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome opened the door to her house and called out, "I"m home!" 

Her little brother Souta ran out and gave his sister a hug and then said, "Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome grumbled under her breath that she was mad at him. Souta gave his sister a weird look and then ran back to the kitchen where grampa was eating dinner. When grampa and mama saw Kagome, they both asked at the same time if Inuyash was there too.

"No." Kagome grumbled, getting madder by the second.

"What's wrong, honey?" Kagome's mom stopped eating, but the two men continued to eat.

"It's all Inuyasha's fault!" Kagome started to cry, she was not able to hold in all the tears any longer. "He wouldn't let me go home so I had to sit him a couple times."

Kagome's mom was a little confused. Didn't Inuyasha always got sat?

Kagome cried even harder. "This time, he said he didn't care if I ever came back!"

**Just an idea that came to mind. I wrote it kind of hurriedly so that I wouldn't forget the idea. Please leave review! I know it's short but I'll fix it up soon! Don't worry, it won't be like the other stories that have this plot! **


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! **

Inuyasha sat by his favorite tree, sulking. When he heard the sound of someone approaching, he half-hoped that it would be Kagome. He had sworn to himself that if Kagome didn't come back, then he wouldn't go get her.

"Inuyasha!" the small voice belonged to Shippo. "Go get Kagome back!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha looked evilly at Shippo. "I said I wouldn't and I won't...she can stay in her stupid era for all I care!"

Shippo puffed himself up to try and look scary. "You've never cared before! Why are you so pissed off about this?"

Inuyasha looked over at Shippo like he didn't have a care in the wolrd, when deep inside, he was all jumbled up and confused. Why did he care so much? He was sick of Kagome abusing her stupid powers over him. Ok, so maybe he did deserve a couple of those sits but still...he was annoyed because she failed to ever give him a chance to explain himself. That wretch was more trouble than she was worth!

"Shut up." Inuyasha ended the conversation by knocking the little kitsune out.

* * *

Kagome walked in circles, biting her nails. She was done crying, now it was time to think this through. She knew by the look in his eyes that Inuyasha was telling the truth. He wouldn't come get her back. He woudln't care if she ever returned. That thought had her wiping her face of tears. A part of her told her that he would come, like a knight in shining armor to rescue her. That part was a dellusion.

"Who am I kidding?" Kagome shouted to the heavens. "He'll never come!"

"Uh, sis? Who are you talking to?" Souta was sucking on a lollypop and appeared out of nowhere. Kagome had the sudden urge to pour out everything in her heart. Poor 'ol Souta was forced to listen to his sister as she blabbered on and on.

When she was done, Kagome said, "What do I do Souta? He hates me!"

Souta's eyes were huge and he had no idea what to say. The first thing that popped up in his head was to tell her to just return and apologize. But that wouldn't work because Inuyasha had said he woudln't care if she ever came back. Then, he came up with a good idea.

"Talk to your other two friends..maybe they can help you." Souta said smartly.

"Sango-chan and Miroku?" Kagome thought about this for a minute. It might just work!

**I know this is another short chapter, but my goal is to update each week because I know how frustrating it is to wait for an author to update! Thanks again Kagomespup, RepentlessWind, and V.X.O! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another short chapter...but remember! Updates are more frequent! I will update weekly! Thanks for all your support! Please leave a review? **

Kagome stepped out of the well and into the feudal era. She then began to walk towards the village. Miroku and Sango were busy picking herbs for Kaede so Kagome had to go look for them. When she found them, Miroku had a huge bumb on his forehead and Sango was wacking him with her weapon.

"He's being perverted again?" Kagome scolded Miroku while looking at Sango.

"Yup." Sango looked at Kagome with worry. "Kagome, are you ok?"

Kagome gave a huge groan. Why was everyone asking her that today? Her face showed a lot of pain and emotion...it was very frustrating.

"Yes, I think I need your help" she looked at Miroku. "And yours too, Miroku." When Miroku heard his name being called, he sat up immediatly.

"What is it, Kagome?"

Kagome sat down and her two friends did too. She didn't know how to put everything into words.

"You guys know that Inuyasha is mad at me, right?" Kagome looked at the ground in embarassment. Sango and Miroku nodded and encouraged her to keep talking.

"I feel so bad for making him angry!" Kagome cried and wiped away a stray tear. She was crying over him for the hundreth time.

On a tree, high above the ground, Inuyasha saw and felt a pang of guilt wack him in the chest. But his stubborness and determination kept him from jumping down and just hugging her. He couldn't stand it when she cried, but this time, he had to show her that he was true to his words.

"I don't know what to do!" Kagome was pacing around nervously.

"You could always just apologize?" Sango grounded her teeth. She couldn't stand it when Kagome was in distress. Especially over a hanyo who constantly made her question herself. Of course, this time, it had sort of been Kagome's fault. Sort of.

"I believe Kagome-sama said that Inuyasha wouldn't care" Miroku meditated.

"Oh, he'll care." Sango picked up her giant boomarang. "Kagome is the only one who can sense the shards."

"And plus," Sango added. "If she's off this team, then so am I."

Kagome gasped. "No! You can't blame him Sango-chan!" Sango looked at her warily.

"This time, I know it was completely my fault...I abused by powers...the only power I have over him."

Miroku grinned, coming up with a brilliant idea."Only power, Kagome...I don't believe so..."

The monk summoned the girl closer and whispered in her ear. "There is something else you have...the power of seduction." Kagome blushed a million shades of red and was about to fall back flat when it suddenly hit her that Miroku's words could very well be true...

**Oooh, power of seduction! Coming from Miroku that should sound sorta pervy. Ah well, you will see that power in action when the next chapter is posted! Very soon, I promise! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you KagomesPup for pointing out some things that I may have overlooked! I really really appreciate it! **

**Thanks a million Repentless Wind for your support and encouragement! **

Kagome busied herself with her hair and forced a sweet smile on her skeptical face. Ok, so Miroku's plan seemed workable, until the monk had groped her and all thoughts of teamwork had flown out the window. Thing to remember: Never let Miroku get too close to you.

"But I could always try," Kagome whispered to no one in particular. She meant his plan, of course. This power of seduction sounded dangerous, but the girl from the future decided that if she didn't take it too far, then she would be ok. Desperate times call for desperate measures, right? Inuyasha refused to talk with her, often times, he would run ahead of the gang.

"I've tried apologizing," Kagome mused. "But he won't listen and just huffs."

The girl slipped into a pretty yukata, one which Sango had gone out of her way to buy. It was a pretty red dress, simply adorned. There were flowery prints swirling all over the dress. According to Miroku, it was "Mmm..." which didn't necessarily mean a good thing.

Letting out a determined siigh, Kagome went in search of Inuyasha.

When she found him, he was sitting on a tree branch, not too high from the earth. She was hiding behind a tree and trying to quiet her breathing. He looked so majestic, his silver hair wiping from side to side in the gental breeze. At the same time, he looked sad.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and stepped out. "I-Inuyasha?" Oddly, her voice dind't sound like her own ordinary voice. Inuyasha's head didn't move, he continued to stare off into space. She spoke a little louder.

"Inuyasha?" his golden eyes turned to look at her, then his head followed the eyes movements. He hadn't spoken her name yet. Why hadn't he spoken her name? The silence was too difficult to take so Kagome stepped a little closer and called his name again. "Inuyasha?"

When he finally spoke, his voice sounded hoarse and cracked. "What do you want?" He still hadn't said her name. She felt like crying inside, weirdly enough, but held in those tears. Hey, at least he was speaking, right?

"I came to talk to you." She inched closer, and Inuyasha didn't object like he had before.

"Would you, would you come down from there?" her voice had taken on a huskier sound. Inuyasha gulped. He had never heard Kagome speak in this sort of way before. He was curious, his anger slowly turned to something which he was unfamiliar with. Was it a stirring of the senses?

"K-keh!" the hanyo stammered, leaning against the tree. Kagome continued to step closer until she had him pinned against the tree. Here goes nothing!

Kagome leaned her head in until her lips were nearly touching his puppy ears. Yes, she had to stand on her tippy toes, which nearly threw off the whole seduction thing with its strangeness. But Inuyasha was too caught up in the moment to tell.

**What will Kagome say? That's in the next chapter! Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**killnarakusetmefree- I love your story! Thanks for reading mine!**

**Repentless Wind- You're the best, I can't thank you enough for your support! **

**kagomes pup- Yay, I updated and no more cliffie:)**

**Sorry for the late update. I couldn't log into because my computer kept on crashing so I decided to type this chapter ata friend's houseand just post it on. I'm going on vacation soon so the next chapter might take a while. Please be patient:)**

Kagome smiled softly, aware of Inuyasha's squirming. "I...I am...so sorry."

The hanyo underneath gulped and shook his head a little. "F-for what?" He met her eyes with determination. Kagome felt her heart begain to beat faster as she then thought of a devious plan. This would skip all of the steps of seduction and jump to the final stage. Kagome leaned in a brushed her lips against Inuyasha's.

"For this." she mumbled, inbetween kisses. He was kissing her back! This meant that he would forgive her, right? Inuyasha suddenly drew back. He was in total shock at what they'd just done. Kagome took his actions as rejection and quickly began to explain.

"I-Inuyasha, I'm so sorry for sedu-" she stopped, her eyes becoming big. No! She was about to let it slip. Inuyasha had snapped back to reality and was now staring at her increduously. He looked pained and hurt, as if she'd just betrayed him or something.

'So Kagome didn't kiss me willingly' Inuyasha thought sadly. 'It was only an atempt to get me to forgive her'

Inuyasha pushed the girl away roughly. Kagome had to catch her balance and she tried to stutter an excuse. "But, I, I..."

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses." the hanyo spat out angrily. He couldn't believe that he'd all but turned to mush at her touch. He was definately getting soft. Now, she would surely be able to tell just how truely important she was to him. Inuyasha decieded that it was finally time to shut her out. He turned and sprinted away leaving a tearful Kagome behind.

"So houshi-sama's plan didn't work, huh?" Sango looked at Miroku with daggers. Miroku gulped.

Kagome shook her head, wiping away the remaining tears. "N-no"

She shouldn't have tricked Inuyasha! Kagome yelled at herself for doing something so unfair like trying to win him over with seduction. She would never again betray him that way, Kagome promised herself that.

"PERVERT!" Sango smacked Miroku in the face. Kagome looked at them questioningly because she had just missed all the action. What had Miroku tried to grab this time?

"Kagome." Sango brushed herself off and looked at her friend right in the eye. "I have advice." Kagome sat upright. Sango usually came up with foolproof plans.

"This will all pass soon enough." Sango said wisely. "You need to give him time to regain his trust in you."

"In the meantime." Sango continued. "You can do some things to help move things along."

Kagome was interested. "What can I do?"

Sango laughed. "You can start by bringing a lot of ramen."

**Yeah, so the seduction thing didn't work out. I agree with Kagomes Pup when he thought that it would be kinda unfair to Inuyasha. Time to try a diff. strategy Kagome! **


End file.
